waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Happiness is Here Parade (Disneyland Montreal version)
Happiness is Here Parade at Magic Kingdom (Disneyland Montreal). is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on May 12, 2045 as part of the The Happiness Year, celebrating the 25th anniversary of Disneyland Montreal. This parade replaced the former Disney's All Stars Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2020. The Montreal version of the parade was inspired by Happiness is Here Parade. It includes seven major floats and various tweener units, some focused on Disney toys, others simply featuring whimsical designs relating to music. Parade Unit *Opening: Roger Rabbit leads the way on a pink, stylized horse. The Three Little Pigs pull an oversized Mickey Mouse drum toy. Pinocchio from Pinocchio leads a magical train over a piano, with Alice and White Rabbit from Alice In Wonderland as passengers. Other characters featured in this unit include Chip 'n' Dale, characters from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Melody Time, Fantasia 2000 and Dumbo. *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Unit: Based on the 1996 animated film. Clopin plucks an oversized violin with her brother Quasimodo by her side, while Esmeralda features on the back. A purple player piano is the major feature of this float. *Joy of Friendship Unit: Lilo and Stitch from Lilo & Stitch lead this unit aboard pastel-colored seahorses. They are followed by puppet versions of Anger, Fear and Disgust from Disney and Pixar film Inside Out. Joy and Sadness appear in the nose of Bing Bong and Jangles the Clown on the next float. The Toy Story pals conclude the unit aboard their own float; Slinky and Mr. Potato Head pedal an enormous bicycle, which Jessie and Rex sit in the basket of, while Woody and Buzz Lightyear dance atop a "Woody's Roundup" record player behind them. *Sea Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. Prince Eric's horse, which precedes the unit, is designed to look like a stylized seahorses. He is followed by a number of fish and shell. Princess Ariel and their pages are carried by Sebastian and Flounder. They are followed by a small band of Under the Sea dancers *Beauty Unit: Presenting the Disney Princesses. Rapunzel from Tangled appears first on Maximus with a pink mane. She is followed by The Ugly Duckling and a few pink flower dancers. Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Belle from Beauty and the Beast follow on an ornately-decorated swan on the next float. The Frozen conclude the unit aboard their own float; Snowgies pedal an enormous vista featuring a swing ride, which Olaf sit in the basket of, while Anna and Elsa dance atop a Arendelle. *Mysterious Unit: Based on the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. In the vein of the previous horse and seahorses floats, Wendy rides the dog version of her film's curious Nana. The Peter Pan and a number of Neverland guests follow her; the pushes a small float featuring paper-cutout versions of Tinker Bell. The Lost Boys leads a procession of various unique characters, including an enormous float version of the Tick-Tock the Crocodile, her playing pirate subjects, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. *Dream Unit: Based on the 1977 and 2011 animated films The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Winnie the Pooh, Rabbit kicks off the unit aboard a pink and yellow Woozles. A large bandleader Heffalumps leads a small procession of honeybee dancers. Tigger and Winnie the Pooh ride atop honey jars overflowing with Pooh's favorite snack, while stationary versions of Piglet and Eeyore float beneath them. *Finale: The parade culminates in a tribute to Disney's classic characters and the 1964 musical film Mary Poppins. Mary Poppins and Bert lead the final unit on identical horses to those they ride in Disneyland's Mickey's Soundsational Parade, which are in the same design as the horses used throughout this parade. A few penguins follow them. Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Goofy and Max ride the next float, which is an enormous vista featuring a carousel, canopies and an oversized doll version of Minnie Mouse on the back. A squad of chimney sweeps lead the way for the final float, which features Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse aboard a giant hot air balloon made out of Mickey Mouse balloons. The balloon is held up by an oversized doll of Goofy, and similar giant dolls of Mickey and Donald wave goodbye to the guests. Songs Featured *Background Music: **''Happiness is Here 30th Anniversary Theme Song'' (adapted version) *Other songs featured: **'OPENING UNIT' ***''"Whistle While You Work"'' / "Casey Junior" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / "I've Got No Strings" **'THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME' ***''"The Bells of Notre Dame"'' / "Topsy Turvy" / "A Guy Like You" **'JOY OF FRIENDSHIP UNIT' ***''"Chasing the Pink Elephant"'' / "Dream a Little Nightmare" / "The Joy of Credits" ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' / "We Belong Together" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World" **'BEAUTY UNIT' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "So This Is Love" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "I See the Light" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" ***''"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"'' / "For the First Time in Forever" / "Let It Go" **'PETER PAN UNIT' ***''"A Pirate's Life"'' / "Following the Leader" / "The Second Star to the Right" / "You Can Fly!" **'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT' ***''"Rumbly In My Tumbly"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment Category:Roger Rabbit characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:The Three Little Pigs characters Category:Chip and Dale Category:Melody Time characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Inside Out characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Peter Pan Parade characters Category:Winnie The Pooh Parade characters Category:Mary Poppins characters Category:Donald Duck Category:Daisy Duck Category:Pluto Category:Goofy Category:Max Goofs Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Mickey Mouse